Battle of Pride
by Day Eight
Summary: IkkakuYumichika.  PG13 for some violence and a very sweet kiss.  One shot.


_Bleach and all associated characters are property of Kubo Tite._

_All characters depicted in sexual situations are fictional and of the legal age of consent._

xxxxxxx

I've always loved the episode/chapters when Yumi explains to Keigo about the code of honor and how he wouldn't/couldn't help Ikkaku in his fight, even if Ikkaku were to die. That scene made me cry, and to me it was just so emotional and powerful. I've always wanted to write this, and I'm feeling kind of gushy today, so here it is. I know this isn't EXACTLY how it happens in the manga/anime, but it's pretty darn close. Remember, this is Yumi's POV, so he can't hear of the conversation between Edorad and Ikkaku, hence why it's not in here.

xxxxxxx

I clenched my fist and bit my lip. Blood trickled down my chin, probably leaving an ugly stain, but I didn't care. Ikkaku was losing, almost dying, and there wasn't a thing I could do. Even being beaten to a bloody pulp, my brave lover was smiling and laughing with the pure joy of the fight. Wasn't he aware that he was quickly traveling down the road of defeat?

Yes, I'm certain he understood completely. Those of us lucky enough to serve under Zaraki-taichou all vow never to back down, never to retreat. The Eleventh Division is a proud bunch; even in the face of death, we refuse to show the smallest flicker of doubt. If it is taboo for us to falter in the heat of battle, it is an even worse crime to rush to the aid of our falling comrades. Every time we fight, it is more a clash of pride than that of swords. Yes, it is our goal to become stronger and more skilled as fighters, but even more important than our abilities is our pride—our status as men. Excluding Zaraki-taichou, the person who believes in this the most is Madarame Ikkaku.

Ikkaku, even though he could barely stand, was still goading and taunting the 13th Espada like he was simply fighting a high school rival. Blood poured from a gash on his forehead and his breathing was labored. He had fooled Edorad once by switching sword hands and had slashed a nasty gash across the Espada's face. In return, the burly man landed quite the punch and I was certain that a couple teeth left Ikkaku's mouth with the blood he spat out. This foe was unbelievably powerful, and he hadn't even released his sword yet.

"Hey, aren't you going to go help him?" A timid voice by my side pulled me back to where I was standing. The scrawny boy next to me was still hunched over on the ground, looking like he was expecting to wake up out of this nightmare at any moment. He pointed to where Ikkaku was still egging the Espada on. "Isn't he your comrade?"

I bit back the sigh that threatened to leave my lips. What did this brat know? It was hard enough, holding myself back when I really wanted to rush to Ikkaku's side and tear apart the man who had hurt him so badly. This whiny _child_ was only making matters worse. In a voice so calm and collected it surprised even me, I replied, "I wouldn't dream of helping him. He's having so much fun—look at his face."

The boy turned his shaky eyes to watch Ikkaku roar with laughter. He looked back at me and there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "So, you must be sure that he's going to win, right?"

What a stupid child. "Of course not," I replied, my voice a little more sharp.

"What!?" The kid gaped at me, his eyes nearly popping out of my head. I cringed. Didn't people realize they looked positively _ugly_ when they stared like that? "Are you crazy!?" the boy screamed, "What are you going to do if he _dies_!?"

I tried not to wince at those words. Die? Ikkaku? I wondered if my stubborn lover even knew how to die. But still, I couldn't help the shiver of fear that crept through my body, making my insides go cold. What _would _I do if he died? We had been together for as long as I could remember. I had been by his side when he fought and lost to Zaraki Kenpachi, long before we had become Shinigami. It was my idea for us to enter Soul Society once Zaraki-taichou had become a captain. Wherever Ikkaku went, I would follow. What if he died and went somewhere I could not? My throat tightened and I quickly pushed the thought away and turning my attention to the boy staring at me, his mouth still open. "We have a code—never to help each other, at any cost. If, in the end, he is destined to die, then I will have to accept that fact. I would rather watch him die than ruin his pride."

The boy's eyes went even wider and I could tell he didn't understand a word of what I just said. On a normal day I would believe my own words wholeheartedly, but at that moment I was also struggling to grasp their meaning. I knew that Ikkaku would rather die than have me assist him, but I couldn't help the urge that filled me—the urge to defend him with my own life. My heart and mind battled with each other as fiercely as the two warriors in front of me.

My thoughts were pulled to the scene in front of me as a surge of reiatsu filled the air. I struggled to stay upright and the boy next to me fell flat on his back as the spirit energy hit us like a solid wall. Just as I was beginning to wonder what in the world was going on, the Espada yelled out two words that filled me with dread.

"Awaken, Volcanica!"

The air around me was suddenly torn to shreds as another, larger wave of reiatsu spilled out from Edorad, twisting violently and biting my skin. What insane power. I heard a scream of terror come from the boy cowering behind me as the dust settled and a horrifying sight met our eyes. Edorad had grown to an unbelievable size, and his enlarged arms and legs looked like they had suddenly turned to white stone. Glancing over at Ikkaku, I saw that he was nearly as shocked as I was. So this was what happened when an Espada released their zanpakuto. My heart fell to my knees as I realized that my lover didn't have a chance against such raw power.

The communicator next to my chest rang shrilly, startling me out of my grief. Trying to remain calm, I opened it and pressed it to my ear. It was the Soul Society, asking for the details of our current situation. Just barely keeping my voice steady, I explained that the enemy we were facing had greatly exceeded our expectations and that it would be wise to expand the time-space barriers around Ikkaku and the other fighting shinigami. Before I hung up, I closed my eyes and uttered the words I had always feared more than anything else.

"And then, finally... Preparations should be made... for the funeral procession of Madarame Ikkaku."

I quickly snapped the phone shut and bit my lip again, using all my strength to fight back the tears that burned my eyes. Ikkaku was everything to me—my comrade, my friend, my brother, _my lover_. My respect and love for him was the deepest thing I'd ever felt. If it was his wish to die fighting, I would honor it at all costs. I gritted my teeth and resolved to stand and watch Ikkaku fight, even to his death.

The Espada's strength and speed had increased greatly when he released his sword. Before Ikkaku could dodge, a stony white fist crashed into him and ground him into the street. I heard Ikkaku's voice call, "Extend, Hoozukimaru!" and felt the reiatsu from his blade as it was released. Even with his zanpakuto in that state, Ikkaku stood no chance. Edorad easily dodged his attack and countered, sending Ikkaku barreling into a nearby wall.

My breath stilled in my lungs as the Espada jumped up in the sky, curling his massive hand into a fist before pummeling down towards Ikkaku, making the sky around him glow and smoke from the force of his attack. I instinctively closed my eyes as the heavy blow landed directly on Ikkaku. The ground shook and everything went white as dust and smoke flew into the air. No one could survive a hit like that. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground. Ikkaku, my love... could it be?

A faint grunt met my ears and I snapped my head up. The dust had begun to clear and I could just make out a hunched over Ikkaku, doubled up under the Espada's fist but clearly alive. My heart raced and I took a step forward, barely stopping myself from running over to him. I clenched my fists and rooted my feet to the ground. Ikkaku pushed off Edorad's fist and stood up, an evil glint flickering in his eyes. I had seen that look only a few times before, but was he really thinking about using_ that_, here?

My suspicion was confirmed when Ikkaku held out Hoozukimaru in front of him and gripped it with both hands. His voice rang out loud and clear through the night when he shouted.

"BAN-KAI!"

I shuddered as another fierce rush of reiatsu poured over me. Unlike Edorad's, however, this energy filled me with hope as it swept over my skin. Ikkaku's eyes flashed as Ryuumon-Hoozukimaru was released and the three massive blades appeared—two in each of his hands and one massive one curved over his shoulders. He grinned and leapt up, bringing the blades down on the Espada's arms. A red spray of blood flew into the air, confirming that Ikkaku's attack had indeed landed. Edorad stepped back, shock written on his face. I smiled to myself—the Espada was beginning to realize the strength of Ikkaku's Bankai. This advanced state of his zanpakuto harnessed all of Ikkaku's raw power. Where it lacked in speed and grace, it more than amply made up for it with sheer, devastating might.

Ikkaku spun the curved blade above his head, sending the other two blades attached to it into a heavy spiral. They circled around him, faster and faster until I could hear the humming they made from my spot a few blocks away. He was powering up for the final blow. There was a single moment when Ikkaku turned his head and his eyes caught mine. In that one second I finally understood. Ikkaku was not ready to die yet. Realizing his position he was in and that I would respect his wishes and not interfere, he had resorted to using the technique he had swore to never reveal. The look in his eyes said that he would never back down, never give up—that as long as there was still a single breath in his body, he would keep fighting. All my fear left me as his gaze held mine, silently comforting me in that brief glance. My heart swelled with love for him as I watched him fly into the sky and towards the enemy.

There was an ear-shattering noise and a huge tremor shook the earth as the two warriors met in mid-air. The explosion when they collided lit up the sky and I had to shield my eyes with my arm. When I looked back up, I saw two figures falling quickly to the ground. They both landed at the same time, creating twin craters in the ground. I rushed over to where Ikkaku had fallen and stopped short when I saw him lying face down, naked from the waist up and covered in blood. His hands still gripped his zanpakuto, now merely fragments of metal in his hands. The world came crashing down around me as I took in the sight of the person I loved most, stretched out and bleeding on the ground.

I took another step towards him and nearly jumped when his hand moved. He raised his head and looked at the piece of sword in his hand. "Shit."

Suddenly, I somehow remembered how to breathe. The knot in my chest unraveled and I wanted to sing for joy. Alive. He was alive. Ikkaku looked up at me and winced in pain. I felt like scooping him into my arms and covering him with a million kisses. However, I figured he might not be up for such a display of affection after that intense of a battle. So, I said the first thing that came to mind. "I knew you'd be alive, Ikkaku. I just knew."

He turned over and lay on his back, looking up at me with that careless grin on his face. "Damn straight, I am."

I chuckled and looked over to where the Espada lay dead a little ways away. My brave warrior had once again, won a battle of pride. My _own_ pride rose in my chest and the love I had felt, and would always feel, filled me. I knelt down and gently took Ikkaku's chin in my hand. "I love you," I whispered before softly kissing him on the lips. His eyes widened for a second before he leaned into the kiss. "I love you, too."

xxxxxxx

All together now... "Aww." Am I going overboard with the Ikkaku/Yumichika one shots? Are you sick of me yet? They've just taken over my brain. I blame bloodcrow. Tell me what you think of this because I'm not too sure.


End file.
